


BTS: Unwanted Soulmate [ON Going]

by xXItsSoFluffyXx



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Depression, Drama, Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Thoughts of death, all the feels, back stabbing, bts - Freeform, mentions self harm, super natural - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXItsSoFluffyXx/pseuds/xXItsSoFluffyXx
Summary: Also available on Wattpad and Inkitt.What happens when the love goddess Mica decides she's has enough of your games and forces you to meet your mate? Will you be able to convince him to accept your rejection or will the pull of your soulmate change your mind? Will the knowledge of what you are and how you and your soulmate combine be a force powerful enough to keep you together?Also, GOT7 will be in this book. And not as bad people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is rated mature for a reason!  
> • mature topics  
> • language  
> • possible trigger warning  
> • possible smut

Chapter 1

 

First Person POV

 

My name is Y/N and I am a photo editor. People submit their photos through the website of the company that I work for and I edit them anyway they want. In my opinion the system is quite genius.

 

You see, I don't have to leave my apartment to go to work since my work comes to me. I don't have to leave my apartment to get food because I order it online and it comes to my doorstep. And if I do have to leave the comfort of my apartment, I have a car. No public transportation for me. If I have no contact with humans then there is no way to meet my soulmate.

 

How did I become this hermit? Well, to make a long story short, no one can hurt you if no one is there to hurt you. It's really quite simple actually. You see, I'm an orphan. My own parents didn't even want me. I was left in front of a building in a basket with one blanket. Oh and let's not forget that it was in the bad part of town. When I was found and taken to the police station I didn't even have a name. No one knows who my parents are or what my real name is. I guess you could say that was strike one. While I'm thankful my biological parents didn't kill me, (because obviously they didn't want me) I was still left to defend and depend on myself at such a young age.

 

I was raised in the foster care system in my country and I constantly moved from house to house. The families I lived with never really cared for me. They only did the bare minimum. I had hand-me-down everything. I couldn't even get a new tooth brush. I had to wait for someone to need a new one before I was handed their old one. Those families only wanted the money the government gave them for me. I guess you could say that was strike two.

 

I didn't get along well with the kids at school. They teased me endlessly because I was an orphan and I was different. And by different I mean I was born with this unique mark on my hand. It's in the shape of something but I don't know what it is. I have the same mark on my rib as well. Multiple times I was told that no one would love me, not even my mate. After hearing that for so long from everyone including my foster families to the kids at school. I just figured it was true. I was better off alone. That had to be strike three.

 

I used to live a somewhat normal life. I still worked from home but I left to get groceries and small stuff. That is until I turned 21. You see, on my planet when you turn 21 you are now able to find your mate. And I can't find my mate. I don't want to go through anymore rejection. I just want to live a quiet life away from people who mean to do me harm or treat me like a slave. Is that too much to ask for?

 

Apparently it is because I received a message from the Mica. (The love goddess) She told me I had a week to find my soulmate on my own or she would force me to meet him. Yep that's right. Mica has been talking to me for a while now but I just kept ignoring her. Now she's playing games.

 

Why would she do that? Maybe it's because I'm currently 25 and I still haven't found my mate. It's practically unheard of. Most people are fully mated by the time they are 23. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Any who, I'd like to see her try. I ordered enough food to last a month and I paid all of my bills in advance. There is no reason for me to leave this apartment. Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that Mica gave me a week to find my mate like 2 weeks ago but, whatever. Nothing is going to change.

 

Or so I thought. I was checking my email and guess what. The company I work for has put a stop on my payments because they say they need to verify that I am who I say I am. Like WTF. I've been working for them for years now and I do quality work.

 

This has seriously got to be a joke. So I call customer service to see what's going on exactly. To which I speak to a girl named Ashley and she tells me that the company does this randomly to verify all contracted employees. She said I just need to show up at the headquarters with my personal identification information and I'll be able to leave once I'm verified.

 

Bullshit! I call bullshit! Oh and Fuck you Mica! Like seriously. With a 10 foot poll. That's fine. It's totally fine. That's why I have a car. Cars are good for times like this. Cars help me avoid human contact. I can do this.

 

I can't do this. I haven't left my house in over a year. What if the sun burns my skin or it's too cold or if there's a bug. I need my check to keep living the way I do but I can't leave my safe place. Why doesn't Mica understand that some people are better off alone? What does she gain by playing people like they are some sort of game?

 

So I get dressed. I figure there is not time in wasting what has to be done. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can go back to the safety of my apartment. I Put all my stuff in my backpack and head to my car. My car is extremely dirty. Well I guess that's what happens when it's been sitting for a year. I attempt to start my car and guess what. The damn thing won't start. Great just great.

 

I head to the train station. I put on gloves and put my earphones on and block out the world around me. I arrive at the station and everything is going smoothly. No bugs, no eye contact, and most importantly no mate.

 

I spoke too soon. Just as I get on the stairs headed to the subway I bump into someone and their coffee spill all over my jacket. Great. Sarcastically speaking of course. I look up at my assaulter ready to give him or her a piece or my mind and I freeze. It's him. My mate. I'm momentarily frozen. This can't be happening.

 

I blink a few times and then continue to head down the stairs. I don't need this. The man grabs my gloved hand and turns me around to look at me again. His eyes they are so beautiful and they hold so much... so much something. I don't know what it is but it's captivating.

 

Before it goes too far I shove his hand off of mine and jet to the train. I don't even know which train I'm getting on but I have to get out of here. He follows me. He doesn't look like the type of guy who can run fast or far but here he is. Doing both. I get to the bottom and the train is already gone. Fan-freaking-tastic. I stop and he stops next to me.

 

Second Person POV, also Y/N POV

 

You: what do you want

 

??: is that anyway to speak to your mate?

 

You: my who? Please don't flatter yourself.

 

??: I know you know you're my mate. I've been looking all over for you!

 

You: let me make this easy for you. I hereby and wholeheartedly reject you.

 

??: what?!

 

You: that's right. Now hurry up and accept it so I can go back to living my life.

 

??: but you don't even know me and your going to reject me?! (He says as if he's offended)

 

You: yep and I have no intention on getting to know you so make this easier for both of us. Accept the rejection and leave.

 

??: no! I've spent so many years looking for you! I'm not going to let you go that easily.

 

You: look. I don't have time for this. 

 

You say as you get on the next train at the last minute and it zooms away leaving him on the platform. You let out a small sigh and look out the window.

 

I want to be the first to tell you that you that you most certainly got on the wrong train headed in the opposite direction. But it was worth it because it got you out of that situation. About an hour and a half later you finally arrive at headquarters for your job. Coffee soaked jacket and all. At least your gloves are still somewhat clean. Even after he touched them.

 

You head to the receptionist desk and ask where you need to go to verify yourself. She advises you to go to the fifth floor and use the third door to the right. You take the elevator going to that floor. Once you get there you walk into the door. The lady in the office greets you and you fill out all the paperwork she gives you. She looks up at you a smiles and then her phone rings. After her call she continues to look at you smiling. It was a bit creepy.

 

Once you finish you hand her the paperwork along with your I.D. Card. She walks to the back room to scan your information and input it into the system. Once she is finished she tells you that's the C.E.O wants to see you and that his office is located on the top floor. She gives you a temporary access badge and sends you on your way before you can respectfully decline her offer.

 

You get to the top floor and it is stunning. The view of the city is gorgeous and you can't help but gasp. If only your apartment was here. You'd for real never leave then. You wouldn't have to. You'd have people to do your bidding for you.

 

Suddenly the elevator opens up behind you but you're too busy admiring the view to notice. A man walks up behind you and you turn around once your notice another presence. Can you guess who it is? Yep that's right. Your soulmate. And by the look on his face, he is either less than thrilled to see you or he has to poop. It could also be a combination of the two.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N POV

 

There he is, with all of his glorious beauty and right in front of your face.

 

You: if you could back up that would be great.

 

Him: and why would I do that? You got away once. Don't think I'll let you do it again so easily.

 

You: I don't have time for this! I just need to meet the C.E.O and leave.

 

You say in a matter of fact kind of way.

 

Him: you're looking at him doll face.

 

No no no no no. This can't be right. There is no way you've been working for your soulmate this entire time. That Mica sure is something else! You sigh and rub your temple.

 

You: then make it quick. Why did you want to see me?

 

Him: isn't it obvious.

 

You: let me guess, you've accepted my offer for rejection and you are going to set me free. You're going to put both of us out of our misery.

 

You say in a rather bored tone because you know good and well he won't be that kind. If you've learned anything about this man from the subway it's that he has no intention on accepting your rejection. At least not so easily.

 

Him: Min Yoongi gets what he wants and he wants you. Now, doll face, you're going to be the loving soulmate I've always wanted and you're going to like it.

 

He says very huskily. His eyes narrowing with pure fire as he stares you into your shook ones.

 

You: well.... there's a first time for everything Min Yoongi. And stop calling me doll face. It's creepy.

 

You say trying to sound intimidating. It's true. He had you shaking a little just now because of the bass in his voice but now you need to reclaim the throne over your emotions.

 

The two of you stare at each other for what feels like hours but in reality it's only 3 minutes. You decide you have better things to do with your life than be here with him so you break eye contact first and attempt to leave.

 

Yoongi: where do you think you're going?

 

Surely he doesn't think you're going to tell a complete stranger where you live?

 

You: away from here. 

 

Yoongi: before you go, you need to sign your termination papers.

 

Oh hell nah! No he didn't. That is down right low. He's playing dirty but you have a few tricks up your sleeve. You won't let him fire you so easily.

 

You: you have to have a reason to fire me. I've been a great employee since I've started working for your company and I've never gotten a write up. If you can't give me a good enough reason, I'm going to sue you for unlawful termination.

 

Yoongi: go ahead, sue me. But it clearly states in the contract you signed when you were first employed that and I quote "spouses may not work together under any circumstances."

 

He says looking you straight in your eyes. He thinks he's got you in a checkmate but boy oh boy do you have something for him. That cheeky little bastard has no idea who he's dealing with and if he thinks he can just come in and uproot you from your very peaceful life... heavens to Betsy does he have another thing coming.

 

You: and what part of I don't want you, I reject you, and you are the bane of my existence do you not understand? I wont be working "together" with you as I work from home and most importantly, I'm not your spouse! And I never will be so you can just give that up already.

 

Yoongi: it also states in your contract that I have the right to fire whoever I want whenever I want without justification. So, my little bride to be, why don't you make this easier for the both of us and just sign the papers.

 

You look at him in awe. And not the good kind of awe. He's ripping you from your safety net. The one that you've spent years trying to perfect. The one that's kept you from everyone who wants to hurt you and take advantage of you. How can he so easily take that away from you.

 

With the tears you hold back in your eyes, you walk to his desk to sign the forms. You don't even bother looking at him. He disgusts you and you can't afford to have a breakdown in his office. You can't let him know how much damage he is really doing to you. You still have a little pride left.

 

After you sign the papers you walk to the elevator silently. He may have won this battle but the war is far from over. As you enter the elevator you look away, anywhere but him is fine. Once you make it to the bottom floor that's when you lose it. If you have to lose your life as you know it, so does he.

 

You start knocking things off the wall. Throwing vases and random sculptures (that aren't to heavy to lift) that are set up in the lobby. You scream at random people who walk by trying to help calm you down. You kick the plastic trees they have randomly placed. You completely lose your mind and it feels good.

 

Not to bad for your first day amongst other people. If you say so yourself. I mean, it's been a year since you last had real human contact and you're still alive. This situation was forced on you. Of course you were bound to crack at some point. And that's when you remember your favorite quote.

 

"The same pressure that makes diamonds bursts pipes."

 

Are you a pipe in this situation? Yes. No. You are not a pipe. Somehow you've got to fix this and maintain your diamond status. You just need to rethink everything and go back to the drawing board.

 

As you stand there heaving trying to catch your breath and deep in thought, you notice policemen walking ever so slowly towards you. You still have a vase in your hand. You've yet to do any harm to humans other than screaming at them but they are still being cautious none the less.

 

You: leave me alone!

 

You say with tears in your eyes. Wait. When did you start crying?

 

Policeman 1: ma'am just put the vase down and we can talk.

 

You: I have nothing to say to any of you. Just leave me alone and no one gets hurt.

 

Policeman 2: ma'am you have until the count of 3 to put down the vase and put your hands in the air.

 

You look to try and find a way out. Maybe you could throw the vase at something and use it as a distraction.

 

Policeman 1: 3

 

There is a chandelier hanging above you. Maybe if you throw the vase at it then they'll run. There's also a great chance that it'll land on you and if that happens, you'll die.... maybe not.

 

Policeman 1: 2

 

There is a door not too far from you. If you throw it at the door, maybe they'll think that there's someone else and turn that way. It doesn't give you much time but it's better than your other plan.

 

Policeman 1: 1

 

Before you can throw the vase you feel something sharpe poke your neck. You start to get really tired and your muscles start to relax on their own. You look up throw hooded eyes trying to stay awake as long as possible and you see him. Min fucking Yoongi.

 

He's looking at you from behind the policemen. There's an emotion in his eyes you can't quite process. It doesn't matter anyway. The police are about to strap you up and send you out for a mental evaluation.Not that you blame them... you did quite a number on the lobby.

 

And you are most certainly a pipe. Let's face it. You were never a diamond and you'll never be a diamond. Heck you even cried. You start to wonder how can you still be this weak after so many years. Maybe you do belong in a mental institution.

 

The last thing you see before you're lulled to sleep by the tranquilizer is Yoongi walking towards you and you close your eyes.

 

The last thing you feel before sleep surrounds you, is something deep inside of you awakening.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N POV

 

It sure is beautiful. The way the wind blows through the long blades of grass. The way the smooth, cool grass feels between your toes. The sound of the ocean not too far from here. The way the sun kisses your skin just right. To say the sight before you is anything other than beautiful would be completely disrespectful to Mother and Father Nature.

 

You see on my planet there is both. Everything from the grass beneath your feet to the birds in the air have both a mother and father. Both are needed to create life. However, just because both are needed for creation doesn't mean they always get along. Father Nature left Mother Nature for this young hot man. He is roughly 23 years of age. It was a big scandal last year. It's very seldom that the gods of my planet fight and even more scarce when they do it in front their children. (Which is what the gods call the "humans" of this planet) but that's for another story.

 

The scene is so peaceful, so serene. You honestly can't remember the last time you felt so content. So happy. There is a warm feeling taking over you. Like a warm blanket straight out the dryer on a cold winters day. You want to bask in it as long as it will allow you to. For you know all to well that this could end sooner than you're ready for it to end.

 

You blink your eyes and decide that you're going to walk along the edges of the beach. You want to feel the hot sand under your feet and the warm water against your ankles.

 

As you walk towards the sound of the ocean you notice something. The water is pink. Water is never pink on your plant. It's always  different shades of purple. The sand is multicolored. Different shades of pink, purple, and blue. That's weird because sand is always blue. However, you can't deny that the scene is absolutely stunning. If a place like this existed on your planet you would know. And you would love there.

 

Have you died? Did the tranquilizer take you out of your misery? Is this what life after death is like? Or are you just asleep? Did you hit your head that hard when you fell?

 

You attempt to pinch yourself, more or less to decide if you are in fact dead, or just asleep. And what you see next is something no one could've paid you a million dollars to believe. That is if you weren't seeing it with your own two eyes.

 

You opened your eyes and realize that you're floating. Not only are you floating but you remember that warm coat you felt? Yea that's fire. Anything you set your focus on immediately goes up in flames.

 

That cool breeze you felt earlier. That's result of every exhale you take. The cool grass is the ground you were once standing on. There is a thick layer of ice coating the lobby floor you are now floating in. There's also a thick layer of ice surrounding the windows, elevators, and doors. There is no escape for the people trapped in. You can only imagine that this place would have burned to a crisp if you had made it to the hot sand and the warm ocean.

 

You're amused and yet strangely calm. You've never once in your life attempted to stand up for yourself and now you wish you had done it a bit little sooner.  You wish you had snapped on the people who deserved this treatment. Not the random people in the lobby who just wanted to go to work or leave after a hard days work.

 

A look to the right and you notice the weird mark on your hand is glowing. (You know the one you were teased about. Also, when did your gloves come off?) It's almost as if it's taking energy from the air into your mark and dispersing it throughout your entire body. You've never felt so alive. The tingle of a million fire ants coursing through your veins. Who knew it could feel so good?

 

That's when you notice Yoongi. He's staring directly at you. He's the only one not running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He has a smirk on his face. One that seems oddly proud given the situation. It's an all knowing smirk. What does he know that you don't?

 

And why has he not gone up in flames? Maybe you just need to stare at him a little bit longer and a little harder. Had he not pushed you over the edge, this never would have happened. This is all his fault.

 

Yoongi takes slow steps toward you and for some reason you can't look away or back up. Every living thing excluding you and Yoongi literally freezes. Wait wait wait. Hold up. Did he just stop time?

 

The closer he gets to you the closer to the ground you move. He still has that smirk on his face and he's got his hand reaching out to touch yours. He reaching for the one with the mark. While you want to pull away, you don't seem to be able to. Is he controlling your mind? Your body? Both?

 

When your hands connect you mark glows pink. His hand is glowing also. And that's when you feel it. The identical mark on your rib begins to sting like nothing you've ever felt before. You begin to double over in pain as you weep freely. You don't care anymore that shit hurts! You finally have the ability to retract your hand but it's too late.

 

The stinging is still there. Your hand is still glowing pink. What the hell is going on? Most importantly, why are you just now questioning it? You should have lost your shit when you realized you were floating and setting the lobby ablaze with your eyes.

 

Not now when you realize Yoongi has done something to your body. You cry out in pain as it feels like the mark on your rib is growing and the area of pain increases. You look up and see Yoongi in pain as well but he seems to be handling it a lot better than you are. He's not crying but he is doubled over in a similar position as you.

 

After what feels like days of agonizing torture on your rib, the pain seems to start to slowly fade away. Yoongi recuperates faster than you and once again makes his way to you.  He looks you dead in your eyes and says,

 

Yoongi: I have marked you as you have marked me. You are finally all mine my precious little Demi.

 

A/N

Comment below and tell me what you think! I know I left a lot open but trust me! It's all apart of the story!

 

Any theories or ideas as to what's going to happen?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wait. Did he just call you a Demi? What the hell is that? And marking each other? Soulmates on your planet don't mark each other. Well, at least not like this.

 

Before you can form the questions out of your mouth Yoongi turns around to look at the lobby and says,

 

Yoongi: none of you will remember the last few hours. Instead, what you will remember is that a faulty wire started shooting sparks throughout the lobby. You guys acted as a team to put out the different fires from the multiple sparks. Hence the water all over the floor and the burnt walls. Things got a little messy in the commotion. Hence the broken vases, statues, and tipped over trees. You guys did a great job considering the situation. Be proud. Now sleep.

 

He lifts his hands into the air and makes a gesture, one similar to a maestro. At once, all the small fires stops and the ice melts. Everyone in the lobby, with the exception of you and him, collapse to the ground. He turns back around and gestures you to come over to him.

 

You walk over to him wide eyed. Slowly taking in the outcome of your "little" meltdown from earlier. The closer you get to him the happier you start to feel. There's a different peace that comforts you as he stares into your eyes. It's a peace you've never felt before. One that make you feel... complete. What has this man done to you? Why is your heart so jittery when you look at him?

 

Yoongi: You probably have questions.

 

You just stare at him. Words are forming in your brain but they seem to get lost along the way to your mouth. The only thing you manage to do is open your mouth and make the sounds and movements similar to a gaping fish.

 

Yoongi: We need to leave. They will wake up soon and I don't want to be here when they do.

 

He takes your hand and leads you out the door. There's a small spark that runs through your body from his touch. His hand is warm and inviting and in all honesty, you just want to snuggle up to it. You won't, however, because he's got a lot of explaining to do. And you're still mad at him, mentally. Even if your physical, traitorous body seems to be overtaken by his touch.

 

It's weird. Everything is frozen. Not just the people in the lobby. The only difference is that the people on the street are not laying on the ground in forced sleep. They are all frozen in whatever they were doing before Yoongi froze time or them.

 

It's honestly quite traumatizing. Walking down the street hand in hand with your soulmate amongst a crowd of real life human popsicles. It's something straight out of a horror movie.

 

The two of you walk for a while and y'all end up at a huge mansion. Yoongi grabs you by your waist and flys over the gate and to the front door. Yoongi exhales slowly and then you hear birds chirping and the cars moving along the busy street. Yoongi opens the door to the house and you unconsciously follow him in.

 

He takes you past the Fourier which is beautifully decorated, through a long hallway that has luxurious paintings and sculptures along side it, and into a room. It's really big but that's about all you can see due to how dark it is in there.

 

With a flick of his wrist the cartons open to show the most luxurious room you've ever seen. Bump that, ever been in.

 

Yoongi: Welcome home my love.

 

He says turning to you and giving you a sweet gummy smile.

 

You: While I do thank you for your kindness, I don't live here. This is not my home.

 

You say returning that smile but still serious.

 

Yoongi: But I live here and now that we are 75% mated you will be living with me. We can't be apart from each other for more than 1 hour before we are fully mated and even after that we will only be able to be apart for maybe a couple of hours at most. That is, until our marks are satisfied with the amount of love we have for each other.

 

Did he just say that y'all won't be able to be apart for more than an hour? See, this is exactly why you didn't want a soulmate. You don't need to be dependent on anyone! Why is Mica so cruel! And how does he know so much? Now that you remember, Yoongi must have known you had "powers?" all along! Why is there so much you don't know?!

 

You: Why do I have to give everything up? Huh? Everything that comes out of your mouth is do this or do that. Y-You bark orders at me like I'm some kind of... pet. Have you even taken into consideration how I feel about this? Whether or not I wanted to be your soulmate!? And what the hell is going on with me apparently being able to control the elements and shit?! Since you seem to know so much!

 

He made the mistake of initiating some sort of mating ritual that you never agreed to the terms and conditions on. This doesn't count.In your book you're 0% mated. Ever since you met him it's been one bad thing after another. For example, your jacket, your gloves, your job, your home, and most importantly your safety net.

 

Yoongi: In case you haven't realized, you don't have a say in the matter sweetheart! You and I are both in the same situation. If you had just found me earlier I could've explained to you what was going on! That this was going to happen if you kept your powers dormant for too long!

 

You: I told you that I rejected you! All you had to do was accept it and none of this would've happened!

 

Yoongi: You still don't get it do you, buttercup? How is it that you're a Demi and your parents never talked to you about how soulmate bonds between Demi's work? How can you be so clueless? Huh? Do you know the danger you could've put yourself into?! Me into?! Or do you even care?! You talk about me being selfish but the only selfish one I see is you. I'm sick of you giving me attitude when all I've ever tried to do is help!

 

That... that hurt. All you can do at this point is stare at him with tears cascading down your face onto your soiled coffee stained jacket. Being selfish is all you know. If you don't think about you then no one else will.

 

And what does he know. It was only today that you found out you were a Demi... As for your parents, they never loved you. They left you without a clue as to who or what you were. Shows how much he knows.

 

There is a deep pain that is coursing through your body. It hurts worse then when you used to get beat up. At least then you had physical scars to show for your discomfort but now everything's all messed up internally.

 

Your body is physically worn from today's activities and you don't have the will to deal with this conversation anymore. You look at Yoongi one more time before you walk out the door. Head hanging low, tear stained face, through the long corridor, and through the large Fourier.

 

You leave the house and start to walk. Anywhere your legs take you is fine. You just need to get away from him. From the memories of what could possibly be the worst day of your life. You need to get away from the pain. But, unfortunately for you, the further you walk, the more it hurts.

 

A/N: tell me what you think. Who's side are you on? Is right in this situation Y/N or Yoongi?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Second Person POV aka Y/N POV

Quick reference. E/C means eye color.

 

You walk along the side of a dirt road. Following it for as long as your feet will carry you. Silent tears roll down your cheeks as you do your best to avoid any and all contact with society.

 

You're tired of having to constantly defend yourself. Because, as you've been told many times before, you're always wrong. The type of situation doesn't matter because as long as you're involved, it's your fault. Except for that one time in secondary school when you were blamed for a fight just by simply walking past it. You're tired of not having a say in how your life is moving. You didn't ask any of this.

 

In fact, the one thing you did ask for was blatantly denied by the the love goddess herself. And all you asked for was for her to let you live a peaceful life without a soulmate. For some odd reason, she thinks everyone is deserving of love and as a result of that belief, love is available for everyone. Even those like you who are honestly, in your opinion, better off without it.

 

As you walk you feel worse and worse. The mark on your rib is hurting and you are emotionally drained. Your heart physically hurts. It's as if someone's got it in the palm of their hand and is squeezing it like a stress ball.

 

Who cares about your so called soulmate. You're pretty sure you've been away from him for more than an hour at this point and you're still alive. Sure, your mark hurts like hell, but that's better than being next to him.

 

You walk for about 10 more minutes and then you notice a forest. You've never been camping but it's the only place you can go with peace of mind that he won't find you. You don't want to be found. Life amongst the trees will be difficult, but with time, you'll get used to it. You're Y/N after all. Surviving is what you do best. More like all you've ever known.

 

You walk into the forest / your new home and start to look around. You notice a small pond with with animals lapping water at the other end. The scene is made even more beautiful by the reflection of the sun setting on the water. You walk up to the edge of the pond and sit. You're tired. Your body has decided that this is where you'll stay the night.

 

The longer you sit the less your mark hurts. You knew that if you stayed away long enough that you would get over this soulmate business and things would go back to normal.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••

 

Yoongi POV

 

She left. She really left. I don't know what I've done to make her hate me so much. Sure, I fired her but that was only because I want her to lean on me. I want her to let someone take care of her.

 

You see, I talked to Mica (The love goddess) a little over a month ago and she told me that Y/N acts tough but it's only a facade. She said that saying Y/N has had a hard life growing up would be an understatement. Apparently, Y/N craves love more than most, almost like a child, but has hidden that side of her away from everyone. For fear of appearing vulnerable.

 

I don't know what she's been through because Mica told me it wasn't her place to say. But regardless of that, i love her. I fell for her the moment I looked in her beautiful E/C eyes this morning at the subway.

 

When she left me for the two and a half hours it took for us to reunite, I was going through hell. I couldn't slow the beating of my heart and even though I was mad at her for leaving me, I couldn't stop smiling.

 

It just so happened that I saw her at one of the business I own on this side of the planet and I refused to let her leave without getting her to become my soulmate. But she just had to be so stubborn and try to play the tough card with me. Why can't she just give me a chance? I only want to do right by her and love her.

 

Then she leaves me again. I was sure she would come back because she wouldn't have anywhere to go after her money ran out. I assumed she didn't have much money due to the way Mica made it seem. And then she would just move in with me. I didn'tknow how else to get through to her.

 

Then I get a call from the head of security and he tells me that there is a mad woman is destroying the lobby. I walk down to the lobby to find my beautiful soulmate tearing the lobby to shreds. I knew then that I needed to stop her before she released her powers on these poor unsuspecting people. Since I'm her soulmate, she can't directly use her powers on me.

 

Then I see them shoot her with something and I can only assume it is to put her to sleep. But mortals don't know that you have to be careful with what drugs you give a Demi. And then I see it. Y/N in all of her Demi glory. She's quite powerful. She's got more powers than a regular Demi but that's to be expected from a royal.

 

Only Demi royals can mate with other royals. Our powers stay strong because we fight to protect our people. Should war happen, we Demi royals are first in line durning battle. I'm excited to know what family my people will be joining forces with. She must be from one of the poor kingdoms if she's lived a hard life.

 

I wanted to take her to meet my family and my people. I wanted to have a huge ceremony to show everyone that I have found my soulmate and how beautiful she is. I wanted to tell her so very much how I love her and to make sure she never has to go through whatever she's been through again. I want to do that for her. I want to be there for her.

 

But who knows if that's going to happen now. We've argued three times already today and the last one was intense. My heart hurts. My mark hurts. My head hurts. Everything hurts. I just need her back. It's been 3 hours and she still hasn't come back.

 

Fuck this. I call my personal assistant and ask him to give me Y/N living address. Once it arrives in a text I jump in my car and head to her house. She's not there and I don't know where she could be. The pain get worse every second I'm not with Y/N. I need to find her but I don't know where she is.

 

So I close my eyes and slowly start to focus on my mark. Once I am completely focused on my mark I start to feel her heart beat. If we were fully mated, this wouldn't be an issue. I'd be able to find her in a heartbeat. At least she's still alive. I get out of the car and run in the direction of where I can feel her. The closer I get to her the less it hurts. The happier I feel.

 

I'm going to find you Y/N and when I do we've got a lot of explaining to do. We need to make this work. Mica paired us for a reason and I believe we can make each other better.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Almost the end of day 1. It's only taking 6 chapters. Lol

2nd person POV: Yoongi

Yoongi walks towards the edge of the forest. He knows his soulmate is in there because he can feel feel her. He wants to storm into the forest and demand her to come home. To his home. Their home. But he knows he can't do that. That will just push her into a corner and things could get ugly.

But giving commands is all he knows. What more could you expect from an heir to the throne and the proud owner of a couple multimillion dollar companies. He was raised to be a leader and nothing short of that would be acceptable. Besides, as far as he's concerned he's given Y/N plenty of opportunities for her to easily fall in line and accept her new role and life. Even if they only just met earlier today.

Yes, Yoongi knows that he loves Y/N, but even with love, his patience is running thin. He knows he needs to calm down his anger because he doesn't want to fight anymore. He just wants to fill that void in his soul that can only be filled with Y/N and get on with his life as he has planned.

Yoongi takes a couple of deep breathes before entering into the forest. The sun is pretty much set at this point and it's starting to get a little chilly. He walks for about fifteen minutes or so and then he hears something. It kind of sounds like crying. He looks around and doesn't notice anyone so he keeps walking towards the sound.

As he walks closer to the sound, his heart starts to speed up and his mark seems to give off endorphins that make his brain feel a little fuzzy but warm at the same time. He knows he's getting close to Y/N. But wait.... is that Y/N crying? Why would she be crying?

He walks up to Y/N and takes a seat on the ground next to her. She's got her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms on her legs. Her head is sandwiched somewhere between her arms and legs. She's so wrapped up in her crying she doesn't even notice when Yoongi sits down next to her.

Yoongi wonders how can someone so powerful be so broken, so.... weak. It's not everyday you see a Demi sitting on the ground crying their strength away. It's a waste of energy. But he doesn't care. Whatever is bothering Y/N to the point to where she is crying then he's decided he must take action. If it's a person he'll have them executed by dawn. If it's a thing, he'll just burn it to a crisp. If it's an animal, it'll taste real good on his plate. Little does he know the problem is him.

Yoongi sits for a while, just waiting for Y/N to calm down. He doesn't want to interrupt her because he's not sure what to do. Once, Y/N calms down she still has her head tucked away. He figures now is a good time to start.

3rd person POV

Yoongi takes a silent deep breath before he starts.

Yoongi: Whats wrong?

Y/N jumps a little bit. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there next to her. She should have known he would have found her.

Y/N: What are you doing here?

Yoongi: I should be the one asking that question seeing as you stomped off and left me.

Y/N: What part of I don't want this do you not understand. I'm tired of arguing with you. Just go away.

Yoongi: Why?! Why don't you want this?!

Y/N: That's none of your business.

Yoongi: Wrong answer baby girl. Anything concerning you is my business.

Y/N: Who do you think you are to be meddling in my life?! Huh?!!!

Yoongi: Uhh... your soulmate?!

Y/N: And I told you I didn't want to be your soulmate!

Yoongi: So is this about me?! You just don't like me?!

Y/N: Don't flatter yourself, I don't even know you.

Yoongi: Then why won't you attempt to get to know me?!

Y/N: I could've sworn I made myself very clear from the start! I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else for that matter! So just, LEAVE ME ALONE!

Y/N gets up to leave but Yoongi isn't having any of it. He stands on his feet and makes a swift motion with his hands. The trees surrounding them bend and twist around them in a way that makes it impossible for Y/N to leave.

Yoongi: Why won't you just give me a chance?!

Y/N: I don't give chances.

Yoongi: ..... Why are you so against everyone?! You think you're the only one with problems?!

Y/N: This is where you're wrong. It's not me whose got a problem with the world. It's the world that's got a problem with me. And I never asked anyone for help with my problems. I've done a great job dealing those on my own.

Yoongi: Why do you think the world is against you? And you don't solve problems by running away from them.

Y/N: That's none of your concern. Now lift these tress so I can go.

Yoongi: I'm not doing anything until you tell me what I want to know.

Y/N: If I tell you will you leave me alone?

Yoongi: Yes

Y/N: Promise?

Yoongi: Promise.

Y/N walks over to Yoongi and sits cross cross on the ground next to him. She puts her hands in her lap and starts to play with her fingers. She's not sure where to start. No one has ever cared enough to ask that.

Y/N: To make a long story short, I have no one. I've never had anyone and I will never have anyone.

Yoongi: Care to elaborate?

Y/N: Yes i care but I know you won't let me go unless I tell you.

Yoongi: You got it toots.

Y/N: I'm an orphan. I was beat up constantly growing up and my foster parents hated me.

Yoongi: Why would they do that? There has to be a reason.

Y/N: I was abused and neglected because I was different and unworthy of a family. This so called mark that links me to you was the source of a lot of trouble in my life. Now do you understand why I don't want you and why you should let me go.

Yoongi: But that doesn't make since. Why would they bully you for having a mate? Why wouldn't your parents do anything?

Y/N: Have you not been listening? I just told you I was an orphan. I've never met my parents so... no they wouldn't do anything because they don't care. They never wanted me to begin with. Hell, I didn't even know I was a Demi, let alone what one of those is.

Yoongi: ...

Yoongi just looks at Y/N. he baffled. Something doesn't sound right but he's struggling to put the pieces together.

Y/N: Stop asking questions. Just let me free. I already told you what you wanted to know so open up the trees.

Yoongi: No

Y/N: you promised!!

Yoongi: I lied.

Y/N: Fucker!

Yoongi: That was uncalled for.... Abandoning children is not something our kind is known for. We take care of our young and raise them right. I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Y/N: You're not the only one.

Yoongi: but now that I think of it. No one had had a child or had one go missing.

Y/N: Well... here I am.

Yoongi: Something's not right. Every Demi born is an heir. A chance to secure your kingdom. Who would just give up an heir? And how could they do it without other Demi's knowing?

Y/N: hate to interrupt your little brainstorming over there but I would really like to leave.

Yoongi: you're my soulmate. And we're not fully mated yet. You can't just leave.

Y/N: How can you

Yoongi cut Y/N off.

Yoongi: I don't care. Weather you like it or not we are mates. I love you Y/N. I can't just not be around you. When your gone it hurts. It physically hurts. I understand that it's going to take sometime to get used to but I only want to be there for you and with you.

Yoongi walked up to Y/N during his speech and encased her in a tight hug. What he couldn't say with words he was hoping he could get it through with touch. He knew she needed to know that he was someone who would never leave or hurt her. Regardless of her past. Which he still believes there could be some foul play. Well, not could. More like is. There is some foul play.

Yoongi: We can take it slow. Just please, please let me show you how much I love and that I would never hurt you or leave you.

At that Y/N had no idea what to do. She was shook. No one had ever told her that they loved her, let alone that they would be there for her and never leave. It seemed too good to be true. Why would he care about her? Everyone had always told her that she wasn't good enough for a soulmate. She has nothing to offer. Why does he care? Surely he wants something. No one ever talks to her unless they want something.

Y/N: I don't have anything to give you.

Y/N said looking deep into Yoongi's eyes. She was looking for something that would tell her if she should or shouldn't trust him. But the more she looked the more she felt calm and secure.

Yoongi: yes you do.

Y/N: What?

Yoongi: You.

Yoongi stared back into Y/N's eyes until he had to blink. Even then he went right back to looking deep within them. Without even realizing it, their lips were joined in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Yoongi: how about tonight we stay at your place and then tomorrow we stay at mine.

Y/N: I thought you said we could take it slow.

Yoongi: Within reason of course. We don't have to complete the mating process tonight or tomorrow but we still need to be near each other. I'm happy as long as you're happy.

Before she could even stop the words from leaving her mouth, Y/N muttered a small "ok" and they were walking out of the forest. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back and forth between POVs. 
> 
> I also change my writing style in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. As always hit the like button and comment as much as you want.

 

Yoongi POV / 1st person

As we're walking to Y/N's place I can't help but feel some type of way. It doesn't make sense how a Demi was abandoned without a clue as to who or what they are. Let alone other Demi's not knowing about their existence. Either Y/N is lying or someone is trying to cover up something.

But the more that I think about it, the more I feel certain that her parents are up to no good. And what type of foster parents pick on a child? How can anyone be against someone who has done nothing wrong to them?

She keeps looking back at me. Giving me half smiles but I can see in her eyes that she's afraid. I'm her soulmate, therefore, she should trust me even if she can't trust anyone else. How badly does someone have to be hurt to the point to where they won't even trust the one person they were given in this life to trust?

When I finally meet her parents I will make sure they feel the wrath of a thousand strikes of lightning. I will make sure they feel the very hurt and pain they caused my beautiful soulmate. A tear for a tear.

We walk for a bit longer and we end up at a apartment complex on the bad side of town. I know I said that I wouldn't force her to move in with me but I just can't sit around and watch my soulmate live in a place like this. It's not safe. I don't care if she's a Demi and that she could just blow them up if she wanted. She doesn't have to move in with me but she has to get the hell up out of here.

\- waiting in the hall of the apartment complex -

Y/N POV / first person

I've never allowed anyone into my home. This is my safe spot. But as luck would have it, my life completely changed in one day. I've got a soulmate who seems to not hate me. At least not yet.

To say I'm scared would be an understatement. This morning when I left my apartment I was scared. Now I'm petrified. The blood in my veins runs cold and goosebumps appear on my skin at the very thought of allowing someone into my home. I'm about to show him the place where I am most vulnerable.

I go to open the door but it's already slightly ajar. I know for a fact that I locked it this morning. I don't want to open the door. I don't want to see what could be behind the door. This can't be happening.

3rd person POV

"The d-door is open... I... I locked it before I left this morning." Y/N whispers to no one in particular, as she temporarily forgot Yoongi was standing right behind her.

"Step back. I'll check it out for you." Yoongi states as he slowly opens the door to the apartment. He knew deep down that something wasn't right. He's had that feeling since he found out Y/N was orphaned.

Yoongi walks into the apartment. As far as he can tell nothing has been touched. It's not like he would know because this is his first time in the tiny flat. Yoongi makes a hand gesture for Y/N to come in.

"Thank you." Y/N muttered as she looked around her apartment. "While I don't have any friends, I also don't have any enemies who know where I live. I don't know who could have done this."

"You live on the bad side of town. Anyone could have done this without having a reason other than to get rich." Yoongi replies looking at Y/N. "I've decided that you're going to move. And before you get all feisty with me, no, you don't have to live with me. I'll buy you a bigger better apartment."

"Yoongi, can we not talk about this right now." Y/N said very weekly. Her brain was beginning to pound against her skull as the days events replayed slowly in her head.

Y/N goes to sit down at her desk. When she does someone grabs her and throws her to the ground. She lands with a loud thump alerting Yoongi that they are not alone. The next event happened so fast Y/N barely had time to react.

A person dressed in all black from head to toe leaps at Y/N while she's lying on the ground. Before the person can get to her she rolls to the side, just barely missing the second attack. Before the person can get up to make another move Yoongi steps in and uses one of his powers to stop the person in their tracks.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yoongi asks in an angry tone. His voice so raspy and sharp compared with the stare of death itself leaving little room for anything other than submission to his question.

"I said who the fuck are you?!" Yoongi restates. The person is taking a little too long to answer the question according to Yoongi as his patience was lost the second that person attempted to hurt his soulmate.

Y/N gets up with the help of Yoongi. Once she's standing on her own again she walks over to the mysterious assaulter. When she reaches the person she pulls off the black mask the person was wearing.

Y/N can't believe her eyes. It's her last foster father Mr. Low. Y/N and Yoongi just stare at him for a while.

Y/N POV

What does he want with me? How did he find me? Didn't he do enough damage when I lived with him. Y/N begins to cry quietly as she reflects on these questions.

The last year I lived with him was pure hell. Him and his wife did everything they could to break me down and force me into being depressed and bitter. I was so depressed I attempted suicide twice and was even more depressed that my attempts at ending my life failed.

It just proved that even in death I couldn't do things right. I wasn't worthy of being alive, and yet somehow, I wasn't even worthy of death. It was the lowest point I've ever been in my life and that's why I left. I had to.

3rd person POV

"Mr.Low, what are you doing here? Haven't you already done enough?" Y/N says tearfully as she stares at Mr. Low.

"We thought we broke you. You weren't supposed to meet your soulmate you worthless piece of sh-" Mr. Low starts but it immediately cut off by Yoongi as he uses his power to construct his throat. Chocking him slowly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to speak to her like that?!" Yoongi yells. He has no idea who this person is but clearly this person is apart of the hurtful past Y/N told him briefly about. That's all it takes for Yoongi to decide that this man will die.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone!!!?!" Y/N half cries half yells. Y/N is so tired of this. She doesn't want to have to fight anymore.

Yoongi loosens his grip on Mr. Low's throat just enough for him to answer the question.

"Because, if I don't kill you they will kill me and my family. The moment you arrived at my house was the worst moment of my life. My wife and I were forced to make you eliminate yourself or have our family destroyed. You were never supposed to live past age 15 let alone find your soulmate." Mr. Low states very dryly.

"I've come back to finish the job. You are a liability." Mr. Low declares.

"Who wants me dead and why?" Y/N asks shocked at the information she just received.

"Don't you know little Y/N, mommy and daddy have eyes everywhere." Mr.Low declares tauntingly.

That was enough for Yoongi. Within the next minute Yoongi used his powers to snap the mans neck. Not a single ounce of regret in his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would try to end the first day. Next chapter for sure! Lol anywho. Enjoy the fluff before the next chapter.

Y/N POV

After taking care of the situation with Mr. Low, Yoongi demanded that I spend the night at his place. 

It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not sure that I want to be alone right now anyway. What would have happen to me if Yoongi wasn't there? For once, I'm glad the annoyingly persistent and over protective Yoongi was there. 

Yoongi said that he doesn't trust me staying at his house alone with just him. And yes, he did clarify that he wasn't talking about anything sexual at the time. However, if I was up to it he made sure to let me know that he would be more than willing to fulfill my request. He called some other Demi royals to stay at his house. He said if my parents wanted me dead that bad I would need a lot of protection. 

Tomorrow we will begin the journey to Yoongi's kingdom. He said we may be ambushed on the way there and that was another reason why he called for back up. He said his kingdom is the safest place for me to be right now but with how late it is and with little protection we'll have to wait. 

Little protection is true. All I have is him. I've only ever used my powers once and that wasn't even on purpose. Maybe this is my Mica forced me to find my soulmate. I know I said this once already but if Yoongi had not been here I would be... dead. 

Yoongi called his parents and told them about finding his soulmate and my situation. Yoongi's mother and father always wanted a girl but they kept having boys. Yoongi's dad told me that their kingdom will begin the investigation on my situation and that they would treat me like the daughter they always wanted. It feels nice to actually be welcomed into not only someone's home but their family as well. 

For the first time today I feel thankful and apologetic to both Yoongi and Mica. Maybe they really do care and want the best for me. But why now? 

Mica knows what kind of life I've lived. Why is she just now stepping in? Shouldn't she have sent Yoongi my way during one of my multiple attempts at killing myself? Or what about when I was constantly being bullied and beaten up? Or when I wasn't given food for days on end? Did she not think I needed protection then? 

The apology I felt for Mica was short lived after those thoughts. However, I cant find it in me to be mad at Yoongi. He didn't do anything to make me irate and when he found out about my past he was the only one to ever do anything. 

We get to Yoongi's house and we go to his room. For the second time today that I'm seeing it. Both times Yoongi had save me. The first time from myself and the second from Mr. Low. I sit on the bed and gesture for Yoongi to sit next to me. 

3rd person POV

"I'm sorry" y/N says looking Yoongi directly in his eyes. "I'm sorry for waiting so long and then causing trouble when we finally met."

At this point Y/N has a few tears coming down her face. For the umpteenth time today she is overwhelmed with emotions. Anger, pain, happiness, loneliness, love, guilt, sadness, and confusion. 

Yoongi pulls Y/N in for a tight hug and whispers "shhhh.... it's ok my love. You didn't know any better. Stop crying baby girl."

Y/N just looks wide eyed at Yoongi as the last few silent tears find there way down her face. The battle she fought so hard for was finally over. This was her chance to finally experience that thing called love. 

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." Yoongi said stroking Y/N's hair. "I've been looking forward to this day since I was a little boy. Sure, it's absolutely nothing like what I imagined but I wouldn't change it." 

"Stop lying Yoongi" y/N said while looking away from Yoongi. Guilt showing all over he face. 

"I'm serious! If today's events didn't happen we wouldn't be together right now. You wouldn't so willingly allow yourself to stay at my house, let alone the same room." Yoongi said being completely serious. "I wouldn't change it and I wouldn't change you." 

"Like you wouldn't want a more cooperative soulmate. You know, like how they teach us what soulmates are supposed to be like when they first meet each other." Y/N said very plainly. 

"That's boring. Now we have a story to tell our kids." Yoongi said proudly causing Y/N to choke on her own spit. 

"K-kids... you want kids!" Y/N just about yelled in shock. 

"Yes. 2 or 3." Yoongi stated. 

Y/N never thought about having kids. She wanted to be alone for the rest of her life just mere hours ago and now Yoongi is talking about giving him offspring. 

"C-can we wait? Like a couple years. Please?!" Y/N said in the most pleading way she could muster. "I'm not ready to be a mom or have a family yet. I-I'm still getting used to the idea of being in a family." Y/N said looking down. She realizes now that she has a lot of weaknesses. Why would Yoongi want her? She can't even be the super powerful Demi royal she apparently was born to be. How is she going to fair as a wife and a mother? 

"Yes, we can wait." Yoong advised calmly. He could see the panic in her eyes. He didn't want her to get scared and leave. Things were just starting to fall in place for them. "We can wait a few years. I'm in no rush. Besides, that just means I get to spend a lot more alone time with you." Yoongi said winking at y/N. 

Y/N flushed and looked away. 

The next sound was the door bell. 

"My brothers and friends are here. We will protect you and keep you safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Y/N POV

Yoongi just left to let in his brothers and friends. And if I'm going to be completely honest, I feel uneasy. What if they don't like me? What if they decide they don't want to help after meeting me? What if Yoongi joins them and decides I'm not worth it? 

I know I sound hypocritical because just earlier today I didn't care if he wanted me or not but now things are different. I believe that he would treat me well and that he actually cares about me. He's the only person to ever show me kindness. Someone could call me selfish but I don't care. I don't want him to leave me.

I already realize that Yoongi is too good for me. I don't have much to offer. I can't even control my own powers. Maybe he'll see that he's wasting his time and he would be better off with a Demi royal who actually knows what she's doing. 

I think I'll just spend the night right here and meet Yoongi's friends and family in the morning. Obviously, they will be apart of my life moving forward but I'm not really ready to meet them just yet. What I really want to do is take a shower and sleep curled up next to Yoongi. 

So that's what I do. I head to the bathroom and start the shower. While standing under the hot water I begin to feel cold. I haven't been in the shower but for about 10 minutes at this point, so there should be a lot more hot water left. "That's strange," I think to myself and turn up the heat in the shower. I can physically feel the heat touching my skin but my body is losing warmth fast. 

And then I hear a voice talking to me in my head. It says, "Don't worry child. This will all be over soon and then you can be reborn and accepted into your family the proper way." The words are slowly lulling me to sleep. It's either that or the cold that's slowly engulfing my body.. I can barely keep my eyes open. The voice continues speaking, "Isn't that what you always wanted child? To be loved and accepted by both of your parents. This is the only way." 

The voice sounds like a woman. It must be the voice of my mother. 

"Ma-mom" I try to say with the strength left in my body. "Yes child, just let the darkness surround you. Do not be afraid." The woman says. 

At this point I don't really have a choice. It's as if I'm under a spell or something. This is the first time I hear my mothers voice and it's a saddening that it's the very voice that will end me. Her voice isn't sweet, not the way one would envision a mother speaking to her child for the first time. No, her voice is flat. No emotion whatsoever.

In all honesty how much emotion should a parent have when murdering their daughter. I guess I should be happy she isn't currently throwing a party. 

The voice speaks again, "No one will morn you, no one will care. Just let go of your pathetic little life and move on to your next one." 

"That's not true..." I whisper. "Yoongi, Yoongi will care. He will morn me." 

"Let me ask you this child, he's your soulmate right. Why isn't he here? You know, attempting to save you? Why hasn't he come back up to introduce you to the important people in his life? If you mean so much to him why isn't he acting like it?" The woman says, her voice becoming filled with more malice at every word.

"He doesn't love you. No one loves you. Mistakes like you don't deserve to be loved. Mistakes like you deserve death for existing." The woman says. 

If I could cry I would. But I'm too weak. This is not how I pictured my life ending. "Yoongi." Is all that I can manage to repeat in my head. No, it's not true... it's not true. Yoongi does care. He does love me. "Yoongi." I repeat out loud. My voice becoming lower and lower as I start to have trouble breathing and in between coughing and gasps for air. 

He doesn't come. I close my eyes from pure exhaustion, the spell, and everything else. 

•••••••••••••••

I open my eyes just a sliver because that's all that I can muster and I can feel someone holding me. Cradling me and calling my name. I can't figure out who the person is. The voice is unfamiliar to me.

I'm surprised I manage to survive. Not that anyone cares. 

Since I'm unable to open my eyes completely. I allow myself to draw back into the darkness. 

•••••••••••••

Yoongi POV

I was so excited to see my brothers and my friends. It's been years since all of us have been together in one place. I'm the first one to find a soulmate and I can't wait to rub it in their faces. 

I open the door and immediately my brothers embrace me in a hug. I am the eldest brother. Next under me is Hoseok (Hobi). Then it's Jimin (Chimchim). And after him is the baby Jungkook (Kookie). 

Next are my best friends from a neighboring kingdom. The Kim's. The eldest Kim is Seokjin (Jin). Next is Namjoon (RM) and the youngest Kim is Taehyung (Tae). 

Growing up, we used to call ourselves BTS. All the ladies loved us and we loved the ladies. But as we got older we realized we needed to find our mate and we cooled down. 

Speaking of mates. "Are y'all ready to meet my mate?" I asked looking at all of their faces. "It's not fair." Jin said. "I'm the oldest, it should be me who found his mate first!" 

"Please don't start with that oldest stuff." Jungkook said. "It doesn't apply here." "Yea" Jimin added, "The love goddess decides when we meet our mates and how." 

"How was it when you first saw her? Like, how did you know she was the one?" Namjoon asked eyes wide as if he was expecting me to explain how to do quantum physics. "Namjoon's got a point. What was it like?" Hobi asked.

"I didn't know she was my soulmate until we made eye contact." I said looking at them. "And then something warm and feathery started to take over my body. It didn't hurt but it made me giddy." 

"You have to make eye contact in order to find your soulmate?! What if I've met my soulmate already but because we didn't make eye contact I let her get away." Hobi asked.

"Then it just wasn't time for y'all to meet." I replied. "Would you believe me if I told you my soulmate worked for my company for 3 years before we met? She worked at my company." I reiterated. 

The youngest Jungkook gasped. "That's crazy!" "Yea, tell me about it. Don't rush anything. It'll happen when it's supposed to happen." I answered.

"Would y'all like to meet her?" I questioned. I'm ok with feeling vulnerable around them so I didn't try to hide my excitement. 

They all nodded and I headed to my room. The second I turned around to go to my room my mark started hurting but I didn't think much of it. Maybe Y/N s just worrying about meeting my brothers and friends. 

However, as I got closer to the door my mark started to hurt beyond belief. I reached for the door handle quickly and found that it was locked. That's when I began yelling for Y/N to open the door. She didn't respond so I attempted to break down the door. 

The door didn't even budge. I start pounding and yelling for Y/N but she doesn't answer. Now, I'm beyond scared. My mark is killing me and I can't get to Y/N. 

My brothers and friends hear me and come running up the stairs to my room. We're all trying to get in but it's like magic or something. We just can't get in. Then Namjoon stops. His eye flash and he starts chanting something. Once the other Kims here it they join in and their eyes flash as well.

"What's going on?" I question. My brothers looking just as lost as me. But it doesn't stop the Kim's. They continue chanting and after about 3 minutes the door flings open. 

Y/N is on the floor lifeless. I almost freeze in fear but my mark kicked in and led me straight to her. She was naked and laying on the floor in the bathroom. Shower still running. I runt to her and cut the shower off. 

"Hand me a robe!" I yell to anyone at this point. I use my body the best way I can to shield her naked one from my brother and friends. "Y/N wake up! Please! You can't do this to me! Wake up!" I yell. 

Jin comes around and hands me a robe. Once he looks at her face he freezes. I don't have time to question anything and I just put the robe over my love. She's freezing. I hold her close to me and rock back and forth. She's still breathing. That's a good thing. 

The others fall in shortly after and the other 2 Kim's freeze as well. Now I'm starting to get curious. What's going on? I look at all three Kim's and look back at my beautiful Y/N. How have I not seen this before. She looks like a Kim. 

But how is that possible? They don't have a sister. Do they? The 3 Kim's seem to just just as confused as me. But family knows family. Family blood bonds are strong between all types of Demi's. Not just royal ones. Tae is the first to walk towards Y/N. 

"S-sister?" Tae asks slowly. That seems to snap the other two Kim's out of their daze and they quickly join me and Tae on the floor next to Y/N. 

"How is this possible? We don't have a sister... or at least I thought we didn't." Jin says with watering eyes. "That must be the reason I was able to pick up on and hear the curse. It's a very powerful one mom taught us to use when trying to keep out enemies." "But she never taught us how to stop the curse once it had already been placed." Tae responded. 

"How did we know what to do and how to stop it?" Jin asks looking directly at Y/N who laid unconsciously in my lap as I cuddled her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This chapter is emotional. It also maybe triggering.

Y/N POV

I wake up to the sound of someone crying, begging me not to give up. The person continues to say my name over and over again like a ritual. I don't know who it is and to be quite honest I don't really care. 

I am alone. I will always be alone. I only have myself. 

That is the lesson I've learned my entire life and it is the one I somehow end up having to learn all over again. The hard way of course. 

It hurts. It hurts more than I can express with words. More than I can express with tears. 

Rejection. I wanted to reject him from the start. To guard myself from anyone who meant to do me harm. From my so called soulmate who I knew deep down really didn't care about me. Yet he still managed to fool me, pretending like he gave a damn. 

Why would Yoongi put me through all of that just to leave me to fight for myself in the end. He said he would be there for me! I can't believe I was dumb enough to trust him. Dumb enough to open up my heart to him. Dumb enough to think that it was possible for anyone to love me. 

I'm a mistake. I was never meant to be here. Who could love a mistake. A glitch. Life has proven it does not approve of my existence. 

Mother was right. I am better off dead. Maybe my next life will be filled with happiness. Maybe I'll be surrounded by people who actually care and love me. Maybe... just maybe... I'll have a family. One that I can trust and depend on in times of need. 

I don't even care if I don't come back as a Demi royal. Being one hasn't positively effected my life in the slightest bit. Sure knowing I have powers is kind of cool but I would give it up for a chance at a normal life. For a chance at happiness. 

I finally feel weak enough. Finally, I can let go and the torturous life I have had the misfortune of living can come to an end. I take one last breath and attempt to let myself fall into an endless slumber.

I can feel myself transitioning to a calmer place. All the stress leaving my body. All the pain and hurt from 25 years of living begin to slowly leave my body as I welcome whatever the next phase is for me. 

Warmth engulfs my body as if I'm standing in the middle of a dragons belly. Sharp tingles race from the tip my head to the soles of my feet. I can feel my body moving without my permission. 

This must be the rebirth my mother told me about. I have never been so excited to start over again as I am right now. At the end of the tunnel is love, happiness, and freedom. 

Everything goes white. 

A figure appears in front of me. He kind of looks familiar but I know for a fact I've never seen him before.

Wait... If I'm dead, how can he be here? Something's not right. 

I can't shake the feeling that I know him. His aura is very calming and welcoming and... familiar. How can someone you've never met before be familiar? It doesn't make sense. 

He's watching me. Not that I'm surprised. Everything here is white. The only thing to look at is either me or him or the endless stream of white around us. 

He starts walking towards me. He's moving very fast. The closer he gets the further back I move. 

"Wait" he says. "Just stay still for a moment. I don't want to hurt you." 

"And you expect me to believe that? My days of being dumb and naïve are over." I reply. 

He still continues to move closer to me and I move further back. "Just give me a chance." He states moving faster in my direction. 

"What is up with random guys asking for a chance. The last time I gave a chance to someone I died. 

"I don't give chances." I replied coldly.

"Y/N please! Just here me out!" He pleas. 

"How do you know my name?!" I shout and question at the same time. 

"If you stop trying to run away from me I'll tell you." He replies breathlessly.

"Not that important." I say as I continue running away from him." 

"Y/N, Y/N Kim!" He says. 

I pause for a moment. My last name isn't Kim... is it? 

"I know you're not talking to me." I reply.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He states dryly. There is only you and me here right now." 

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." I advise. 

"No, I'm right where I'm supposed to be." He replies. "And before you start asking questions. How do I know you? Well that's an easy one. I'm your brother, Namjoon. Kim Namjoon." 

"Now I know you've got the wrong person. Sorry to burst your bubble 'Namjoon' but I don't have a family."

"Yes you do, Yoongi, your soulmate helped us find you." He replied. 

"Don't bring him up. His name makes me sick. Us... how many of you are there? You know what, just leave me alone." I answered looking down at the ground.

"You don't hate him. You never could. This is just apart of the spell that was cast on you while you were unconscious." Namjoon advises. "And that's why I'm here.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Birthday Namjoon!   
3 chapters in one week! Who would've guessed?   
like and comment to your heart's content. 

3rd Person POV 

"You don't even know me so don't you dare try to tell me what I'm feeling." Y/N responded. "I'm the one who feels my feelings! SO, you can't tell me what I'm feeling."

"I know more about you than you know about yourself, Y/N. Please, I'm only here to help." Namjoon advises. 

"Im only going to say this one more time, so listen carefully 'brother'. I don't need your help. I will never need your help. Just leave me alone!" Y/N spat. 

"Y/N! You need to listen! You ARE DYING!" Namjoon declared. 

"You think I don't know that! Just let me go in peace." Y/N replied. 

"You, you want to die?" Namjoon asked feeling his heart break into pieces and eyes tearing up at the thought. He just found out he has a sister and he had no intention on losing her. But what can he do when Y/N has no will to continue? His powers only allow him to do so much. 

"Y/N please, please don't give up. We just found out about you. We'll make up for all the lost time. Y-Yoongi, he'll go insane if you -" Namjoon was cut off by Y/N. 

"Yoongi won't do anything. I don't need your pity or Yoongi's or anyone else's!" Y/N argued. "...If he really cared he would have been there." Y/N didn't want to talk about it but that familiar feeling in her body had her opening up to a total stranger. Completely against her better judgment. 

"What do you mean?" Namjoon asked. Maybe this was his way in. He already had the family bond working in his favor to get Y/N to open up, but he was also using his power to tap into Y/N's subconscious. 

To be quite honest, it was draining him. Having to use his power at full force because Y/N was rejecting him at every angle. The only way in was directly through her. 

"What wasn't he there for?" Namjoon ask again. 

"I needed him! I was being attacked and he was no where to be found! He said he wouldn't leave me! I needed him and he wasn't there!" Y/N finally spilled, tears staining her cheeks. "He-he didn't even want to show me to his friends and family!" 

Y/N knows that she sounds selfish but Yoongi was all she had. Her last conscious thought was of him and it seems her last unconscious one will be about him too. To her it's not fair! How can one person impact her so much?

"He knows I'm not worth his time and he's just going to find a better soulmate anyway. He-" Namjoon cut her off. 

"Where are you getting this from?!" Namjoon half asked half yelled. "Why do you think I'm here? Yoongi was so excited for us to meet you! And when he went to get you to bring you down and have us meet you, he couldn't... we couldn't. The spell was too strong." 

"She, she wouldn't stop talking to me. Telling me how worthless I was and how I was better off dead." Y/N whispered. She really wanted to believe the worlds coming out of Namjoon's mouth. To cling on to the small glimmer of hope that Yoongi still loves her. 

"Just wake up and we can discuss it. All 5 of us. Together." 

"F-Five..."

"Yes, our brothers Taehyung and Jin will join me, you, and Yoongi. We will discuss everything." 

After debating for a while, Y/N decides to believe her 'brother' for now and agreed to wake up when she can. Namjoon smiled and disappeared. He will wait for Y/N on the other side.


	12. Chapter 12.

Y/N POV

I told Namjoon that I would do my best to stay alive but I'm not going to lie and say that it's been easy. I still don't even understand how he got into my psyche let let alone the feeling I felt when he was here. Why did I just open up to him like I've known him my entire life?

I'm still unsure if I should keep my promise. I feel consumed with sorrow at the thought of lying to him but I could just stay here for the rest of my life. Technically that wouldn't be lying. This way I can control more or less what comes in and what comes out. I don't have to worry about people or heartache or anything. In here I am free.

\---------------------

I don't know how long it's been but I now it's been a while. After weighing the good and the bad, I've decided to completely fulfill the promise I made to Namjoon. More likely the promise I made to myself. I've lived my entire life alone and I've gotten along just fine without Yoongi and my so called brothers. 

When I wake up I will go back to my life as it was before they entered. I can't base the rest of my life on of someone will or will not love me. I don't even know what love is. I thought I felt it with Yoongi but clearly that was a lie.  I will have to start all over again, change my name, and probably even dye my hair and cut it too. 

I will use this as a time to reinvent myself. If i can learn to trust someone i just met surely I can learn to do that. 

After placing that as a top priority I begin to follow the soothing baritone voice I've been blocking out for quite a while now. The voice is singing to me in a language I barely understand. It's beautiful but it's unknown. The bass in the person's voice is comforting and full of soul. Almost as if it's the last chance the voice will be able to do sing. I can feel every emotion each words releases as it's sung. Without even realizing it I begin to cry. 

Then another voice that is unknown but familiar says "Tae keep singing. She's crying. She must be trying to find her way out!" 

After the voice speaks, to who I can now identify as Tae, I hear shuffling. A lot of shuffling. Then I hears voice I recognize as Namjoon advise, "Jungkook and Jimin, go get Yoongi. It's been 3 weeks already and he needs to be here when Y/N wakes up." 

Wait... I've been out for 3 weeks?! Yoongi never left my side? Why does he care if I come back or not? He left me... right. 

"He's going to be so pissed." I hear an unfamiliar voice say. "Yea, he just left to shower and clean himself up after not leaving her side for 3 weeks and now she decides to wake up." Another voice chimes in. 

Yoongi didn't even shower. He must really care but I must advise that I'm happy he is finally taking to a shower. But that means I haven't showered in 3 weeks. Oh no!! I need to shower! 

"None of that matters right now. Hurry up! She's going to be weak after being out for so long. Seeing and hearing him will help ease her transition back into complete consciousness." The second voice adds firmly. 

"Hoseok, you're the closest age wise and mature to your brother. Even though they aren't fully mated maybe you could help coax her awake." The unknown voice from earlier speaks. 

"Or... and just hear me out on this one. What if one of you talk to her? She's already responding to Tae's singing and Namjoon was able to talk to her when this first happened. Jin, maybe you're the last piece of the puzzle. Yoongi's been here for 3 weeks alone because he wouldn't let anyone near her saying he couldn't trust anyone. Now we force him to leave and you guys get a reaction immediately when Yoongi her soulmate couldn't. Probably because they aren't fully mated yet but that's another story." He pauses, "She won't respond to me. Y'all have the family bond that connects the four of you. That bond won't happen between me and her until after Yoongi and her completely become mates."  

That's different because I don't remember hearing Yoongi talk to me or try to talk to me. And this family bond Hoseok speaks of, maybe that's the familiar feeling I get when I hear Tae sing or when Namjoon appeared in my mind or when the newly named Jin spoke. They must really be related to me. My only question is that if this family bond is so strong, why didn't they find me sooner. Why couldn't they feel or hear me then. Why only just now? 

The more I hear about the bonds the more frustrated I get. Why is it that all of a sudden these people decide to appear in my life? I'm pretty sure growing up with brothers would have been helpful when dealing with bullies. 

My thoughts are cut off by loud stomp and panting. "She, she's awake?!?!" Yoongi half yelled half asked. 

"Not completely." Namjoon responds. 

"What makes you think she's about to wake up?" Yoongi asks. 

"Tae started singing to her in our language when you left. At first, we didn't get a response but after a few hours I just happened to look down and see her crying." 

"His voice must be helping her find her consciousness... " Yoongi states sadly jealousy taking over his body. 

"Yoongi, don't think about it that way. I'm sure she totally loves you. Y'all just need to finish mating." Jungkook says as if it's the easiest thing to do. 

"Kook, it doesn't work like that." Jimin advises the younger one. "If it did do you think we would be in this situation?" 

"Tae, just keep singing to Y/N. I don't care how she comes back at this point. I just want her here with me." Yoongi advises flatly. 

"Hey, you shouldn't take any of this personal." Namjoon adds. 

"It's supposed to be me. I'm her mate! I should be the one saving her! I should be the one who she finds familiar. Not any of you!! Yoongi finally lets out.

"And were her brothers. We have every right to be here and help as much if not more than you do!" Tae fired back. 

Things were starting to get tense. I could feel out. It had to be all the bottled up emotions and stress from the whole ordeal. With Yoongi going into super overprotective mate mode and refusing to let anyone see me. Adding more fuel to the fire between him and my brothers. It's kind of cute. 

"Yea, her brothers for what all of a month? Huh? How is it y'all say you never knew you had a sister? isn't that what the family bond is for?" Yoongi spat back as viciously as he could. 

"You know just as well as the rest of us in here that all bonds are formed when you're physically around the person. We can't help it if our family never mentioned her or brought her around to help us form the bond." Jin answered back. "And as far as we're concerned you should be thankful. Without us she wouldn't even be responding and even worse... dead."

"Yoongi, you know they're right. Just calm down. This isn't helping Y/N at all. Look at her, she's trembling." Hoseok advised. "Remember, they broke the curse their mom cast on her and the door." 

"I know, I know... I'm just so fucking angry... I just need someone or something to blame." Yoongi stated. 

""I know it's not easy, but we will get to the end of this. We will protect her together. She has 3 blood brothers and she about to have 3 more. Plus a mate." Jimin adds. 

I've never felt more cared for in my life. And to think I've been selfish this entire time. Thinking everyone was against me. Keeping myself encased somewhere in the depths of my mind. Who knew this was a double edged sword? Love can hurt both ways. 

This is all new to me. I have to retrain my brain. I have to stop thinking everyone is better without me. It's all I've ever known but now I see that it's unhealthy. Especially when there are people who care about me. I'm ready to come back into consciousness. 

I've decided that I will still reinvent myself but as someone who has a family. Someone who has people who care for her. I won't let myself become secluded and alone. 

\---------------------

I keep following the voice of Tae's singing. I feel like I've been traveling for hours and I'm tired. I don't think I have the power to make it back. Isn't it funny? When I wanted to stay I had all the energy but know I want to leave I'm quickly becoming drained. 

Suddenly, another voice joins in alongside Tae's. This voice is soulful as well. But it's higher in pitch. They sound beautiful together. And both are familiar. That must be Jin. 2 of my brother can sing beautifully. I wonder if I have the singing gene as well. I can feel Jin's voice helping to give me strength but it's not enough. 

This is it. Now that I finally wish to live, I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and like. Tell vme what you think and how you feel about the story! Anyone have any interesting theories?


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N POV

You rest. Tired of trying to escape. You lay down in the abundant white space of your mind. The very one that weeks earlier you welcomed. The one that now holds you captive, mocking your feeble attempt at escaping.

You can't hear them anymore. Your brothers, Jin and Tae. The duet they sang so beautifully is nothing more than just a memory at this point. A sweet baritone and alto melody. The strength the harmonious voices were able to provide no longer lingers through your body. 

They must have given up. They know your at the end of the line and they must think you're not worth anymore time. 

 

You wait....

 

And wait...

 

And wait... for the end to draw near. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then as you're using your last breaths you feel arms wrap around your body. The arms are strong and comforting. The person is whispering softly in your ear. If this were happening in real life and not in the depths of your mind you'd feel forever indebted. 

The arms wrapped around you are firm and assuring. The voice is calming and familiar. Maybe this voice will take you to your final resting place. 

Your too tired to notice that the person is carrying you to the point in your mind you've been trying reach. The point that leads you to consciousness. The beautifully alluring duet dances in your ears yet again. The longer the person walks, the closer the sound rings.

The person puts you down gently but still continues to hold your hand. Only then do you look up to see your familiar savior. 

"Na-Namjoon." You whisper as your vision focuses on your savior. 

"I can only take you to this point. You have to do the rest." Namjoon barely gets out. He looks like he's been crying. Like he's afraid to let you go completely. Maybe his sweet whispers were for him and not for you. Maybe it was for you both.

"Please" Namjoon clears his throat. "Don't waste anymore time." He says looking you dead in your eyes. "We don't want to lose you. This is the last chance you have... we have." 

Everything hits you all at once. It's all too much. It feels like there's an actual weight being pressed on your chest. 

They care. They actually care. They don't even know you and they care about you. Yet the foster families you lived with wouldn't even so much as spare you a second glance. 

What if you let them down? What if you can't be who they expect you to be, who they want you to be? What if you disappoint them? You're probably already disappointing them by being so weak.

Namjoon has even had to use his powers twice to help you and what does he get as a thank you? Stress, because that's all your good for. 

Your chest constricts and you find yourself having trouble breathing. Suddenly it's hot and cold at the same time and you feel yourself break out into a cold sweat. Your crying uncontrollably and your vision begins to disappear. 

You're gasping desperately for air but it doesn't help. Your body can't seem to to inhale. 

Namjoon walks over to you and cradles your body like a baby. Rocking back and forth. "Shhh. Shhh little one. Calm down. Just breathe. Breathe in... breath out." Namjoon speaks smoothly and firm. 

His words are like magic. Your body seems to just listen to him without a fight. Giving up on attacking itself. You lay there limp, head on his chest over his heart. His heartbeat helping to soothe you. Not once does it occur to you to question how you can hear his heartbeat in the depths of your mind. 

"That's it baby girl, just focus on breathing. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just... it's just that we don't have much time left. I know you're trying.... We know you're trying. I- We just don't want to lose you. Especially when we've just found you."

You look into Namjoon's eyes and just allow yourself to rest. The crying fit you just had really took a lot out of you. You're reduced to sniffles and small hiccups. Attempting to regain enough strength to pull you through. 

Namjoon continues to rock you back and forth and warmth oozes from him in the most comfortable way. This must be the family bond. It must know what you need when you need it.

You're afraid to let go. Afraid that if you do you won't be able to see Namjoon again. Not that you've ever seen him in real life but this is good enough. The only blood family member you've ever... met? Seen. The only blood relative you've ever seen. 

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for everything." You say raspily. "Oh, N-Namjoon, how old are you?" 

"28. I'm 28 years old." Namjoon replies. 

"See you on the other side, big brother." You say with the best smile you can muster. At least if you don't make it, his last thought of you will be a happy one. 

"See you on the other side, little one." Namjoon responds with a smile. 

And off you go. You don't bother to look back. You don't want to know if Namjoon has left you. The thought alone threatening to send you into a panic. For now, you will continue to pretend he is there. Watching over you and giving you energy. 

Not long after you start walking again do you hear the sounds of voices mixing perfectly together. Like a nice cool breeze on a warm summers day under the shade. You follow the melody feeling your strength start to drain again. Except this time much quicker. 

You see it. The place you need to reach. It's hard to get there as you've lost your ability to walk. Your crawling to your victory. About 20 or so paces to the spot your legs give out. You're breathing heavy and struggling big time. 

At times like this you wish your body would just pick a struggle. Having multiple forms of struggle is tiring. You do your best Army crawl and shimmy to the spot. 

You made it. 

 

You really made it! 

 

\------------------------

 

A/N : I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Comment and rate! I love reading comments:)


	14. 14

Y/N POV

You finally made it! You would be ecstatic if you could, but you're currently using up the last bit of energy you have left. Attempting to siphon what you can to make it out alive. At least you made it. Finally.

You lay there hoping something would happen now that you're where you're supposed to be but no. Nothing. You just lay there limp and motionless. 

It doesn't make sense, you've reached the target yet somehow you're still trapped in your mind. Waiting for freedom. Waiting to join the conscious land of the living. 

You start to think about what your other two brothers look like and if they're as nice as Namjoon. Is he the oldest? You know they can sing  and you can tell them apart by voice. 

Yoongi. You've got so much to apologize for. All the hate you had stored up in you for him that wasn't even his fault. He didn't even do anything. For making him wait. For almost dying and hurting him even more. 

You start to cry as you think about the people you're possibly about to leave behind. Then a bright light suddenly appears in front of you. You wince and try to look away. At least you tried. Namjoon will tell them that. 

 

 

 

 

A voice begins to speak to you. "My child." It says and you look up towards it. 

"Stand up and dry those tears. Let me look at you." The voice says as your trying to adjust your focus on the form in front of the blindingly bright light. 

"M-Micah. Micah, what are you doing here?" You asked shocked beyond belief. 

"I'm here for you child. I'm here to give you a second chance." Micah replies.

"About time! Don't you know how long I've been trying to escape?" You declare. 

"Yes, and even if I wanted to interfere, there are rules that even us gods have to follow." Micah says. "And before I did, I wanted to make sure you had your priorities straight. I can see from what I've been hearing that your on the right path." 

"My priorities straight?!" You say a little flabbergasted. "You know the life I've lived and why I had my guard up. Have you not been paying attention to my life long enough to understand why I do the things I do?! Hell, my own foster father and birth mother have tried to kill me.!" You exclaim. 

"Yes, but they didn't succeed. Almost doesn't count." Micah replies calmly. "Have you ever stopped to think about why you're going through all of this?" Micah questions. 

"Yes, Yes I have. It's because my parents want to cover up their little mistake. And by mistake... I mean me." You reply bitterly. 

"Let me ask you this. You've had a little experience with the family bond so you can answer this. The family bond is really a blood bond between parents and their offspring. When the mating is complete, the two soulmates will have bonded with each other and will have each other's blood running through them. A mixture unique to only them and their children, yet, still broad enough to link them to their new families and keep them connected with their original line. With that being said, if your own brothers are doing what they can to save you and they just met you, does it seem right that a woman who carried you and whose blood runs through your body would be able to kill you?" 

You look at her in disbelief. "I called her mom and she responded by calling me her child. What else am I supposed to think?" You reply shakily. 

"All I can say is that no one ever comes for someone unless they feel challenged, intimidated, or threatened. You don't know this yet, but you are a very powerful Demi. The blood that runs through you makes you very powerful in a way that hasn't yet been recorded." Micah explains.

Micah looks at you right in your eyes and says, "You were put here for a reason. Explore your powers and train hard. You will need it. I give you my blessing. Don't make me regret it." And with that she's gone just as quick as she arrived. 

And you're on your way back to consciousness. 

You open your eyes and the first person you see is Yoongi. He's sitting in a chair, torso leaning over your torso with his head in his arm sleep. He looks to peaceful and cute. You look around the room and notice six other guys there. The only on you recognize is Namjoon. 

You made it. You finally made it. 

"Yoongi." You whisper and shake him a little. He stirs but doesn't wake up. 

"Yoongi." You say a bit louder. He moves his head and looks you dead in the eye. 

"Y/N!!!!!!" He yells completely waking up and engulfing you into a hug. Causing the other men to stir awake as well.

"You finally made it!" He cries.

\------------------------

I know it’s short. Thanks for reading! Like and comment.


	15. Quick update.

This is a quick update. I haven’t abandoned my work. I’m actually slowly editing and revising the chapters on Wattpad. I’m fixing grammar and adding more content where I see fit. That means if you go to my Wattpad page and read the book currently it is different. Once I finish editing and revising in one place I will update my other two accounts. AO3 and Inkitt. 

For those who want to follow the update chapter by chapter. My name on Wattpad, Inkitt, and AO3 is xxitssofluffyxx and if you see this book any where else it has been stolen. Here is the link for the book on Wattpad.

https://my.w.tt/klw4Bt3ncR


	16. Chapter 15

Suga looks at you with tears in his eyes as he engulfs you into his loving embrace. "I knew you would come back to me." He says with a shaky voice. "I don't know what I would've done without you." 

The other guys are up and they are just observing the scene. Patiently waiting for their turn to greet to you. Or in your brothers case, impatiently. 

"I-I" is all you can muster. Your throat is dry from not speaking for so long that your voice cracks as you try to use it. 

"Let me get you some water." A man says. You assume he’s one of your brothers based on the feeling you get looking at him and how familiar his voice sounds. 

"NO! Anything she needs I'll take care of it!" Yoongi says. 

You cuff Yoongi's face with both of your hands and examine his features before he can leave. He's lost weight and he looks like he's been under a lot of stress. This won't do. He needs rest. You scoot over and pat the spot next to you. Signaling him that you want him to sit next to you on the bed. 

He wastes no time filling the empty space next to you. Your brother takes that as his que and leaves to get you water. Once he gets positioned under the blankets you lean in and start to sideways cuddle him. You feel his tense body relax from your actions. 

You start to feel guilty. If you had not have taken your time you would've been back weeks ago. But now everyone has suffered because of your actions. The only thing you can do is try not to be a burden and be what Yoongi and your brothers need moving forward. And that's a mate and a sister. Even though you have zero experience in either department, you are will to try your hardest at your new roles. 

Someone clears their throat next to you and you notice the man from earlier is back with a jug and a glass of water. He pours ice cold water into a glass and you lick your lips in anticipation of having your thirst quenched. He hands you the glass and you down it in 5 seconds without taking a breath. You hold the glass out again signaling that you want more. The man you assume is your brother smiles at you and pours more water into your glass. 

Again, you hold out your glass for the man to give you more water but this time he chuckles and shakes his head no. You look at him with hurt in your eyes and he simply replies "We can have you getting sick now can we? In a little while I'll pour you more water but you need to take it slow, ok." 

You narrow your eyes at the man and slowly turn your attention to your mate. seeing if he will be as heartless as the other man before you. 

"And you said I was being overbearing and overprotective." Yoongi says. 

"Well as her eldest brother, I have a responsibility to make sure she is taken care of." The man replies. 

"Jin, she's got me for that." Yoongi replies dryly. He wants to be the only one taking care of you for a while until he's sure you're at 100 percent and probably even a little after that. 

"Well, since Yoongi has already ousted me. Y/N, im Jin, your eldest brother. And those two over there are Namjoon and Taehyung. Taehyung is the youngest brother. He should be about a year older than you." Jin says pointing to your brothers who are slowly walking up to you. 

Namjoon looks exactly like he did in your mind, except he seems taller in real life. Now that you think of it. All of them are pretty tall. And then there's you. Nothing but 5ft 2in. You must be the runt. Great. 

"H-hi Namjoon." You say slightly above a whisper. It still hurts to talk but at least now you can speak. 

"It's nice to finally meet you in the real world." He replies smiling and giving you a hug. 

"Thank you. I wouldn't have made it without you." You say looking down at your fingers and twirling them. 

Namjoon lifts your face up by your chin with two fingers and looks you straight in your eyes and says, "What kind of a brother would I be if I just let you die and I could have helped save you. You don’t know us very well but we love you and would do anything to keep you safe.” 

Hearing those words make you smile from ear to ear. You’ve never been surrounded by so many people who care about your well being and it feels good. 

Then Taehyung speaks standing in between Jin and Namjoon. “Even if you have taken my spot as the youngest, I’ll still do my best to be the best big brother to you. Better than these two.” He says pointing to Jin and Namjoon. “You see, I know what it feels like to be the youngest, therefore, I know what I should and shouldn’t do to be your favorite brother.” 

Jin and Namjoon both push Taehyung out of the way. “I will be your favorite because I am your eldest.” Jin says. “No, I’ll be your favorite because you and I already have a special bond stronger than those two. I helped save your life!” Namjoon replies. “And you think I didn’t” Taehyung refutes. “I sang to her!” Taehyung adds. “Yea, me too!” Jin chimes in. 

You start laughing at the careless arguing but Yoongi doesn’t seem to think it’s so funny. “Can y’all not do this. Y/N’s been through a lot as it is.” Yoongi says. “Besides, she still has my brothers she can choose from.” 

That’s when your attention is drawn to the other group of three sitting on the side next to Yoongi. They stand up and walk towards you. 

“This is Hoseok and Jimin and the one at the end acting shy is Jungkook.” You introduces. 

“Nice to meet you.” Hoseok says. “We may not win the competition for best brother but we will still do our best to be the best brothers we can.” Jimin adds. Jungkook just smiles and nods his head confirming he agrees with his brothers. 

“Who says one of y’all won’t win. Y’all met her the same time they did. As far as I’m concerned the playing field is even.” Yoongi says with a humph. 

“Th-that reminds me. I spoke with Mica, the love goddess, when I was unconscious. She says I need to train and get better fast. I can only assume that there will be a war. And if I can’t fight... I may not survive it.” You say looking at no one in particular. 

“Shit. We figured there would be a battle once you are discovered. My country is preparing for  
It as we speak. But we didn’t think you would have to fight.” Yoongi says looking worried. 

“We can train her. We are all Demi royals. We all know how to train her.” Jin says. “We can take shifts and teach her different things.” Hoseok adds. “This way we’ll all be around her and know her schedule. We’ll be able to keep her safe.” Namjoon adds. 

“As long as I can attend every session. I’m not leaving her.” Yoongi replies. “Yoongi, how are you going to run a kingdom and stay with her the whole time?” Hoseok asks. “You know once you and Y/N fully mate, the kingdom belongs to you.” 

“I’ll have you and my new brother in law Jin help me run the kingdom. And if need be I can ask all of you to help. Right?” Yoongi questions. 

“Of course you can Yoongi. But don’t you think you’re putting a lot of stress on yourself?” Jin asks. 

“No, the stressful part was not knowing if she was going to make it. Now I know she will, I can handle anything else.” Yoongi says. 

You yawn and start to get comfy in the bed. “We’ll leave and talk more about it on our way to the kingdom tomorrow.” Says Jimin. 

All the guys leave and bid goodnight except for Yoongi. You turn to Yoongi and look at him. 

“I want us to be fully mated.” You say looking into his eyes. “I couldn’t agree more.” Yoongi replies kissing you softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment. :)


	17. Chapter 16

*Just a warning. There will be a smut scene in this chapter. This will be cringy as this is my first time writing a smut scene. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I want us to be fully mated." You say looking into his eyes. "I couldn't agree more." Yoongi replies kissing you softly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You know once we do this, there's no going back." Yoongi whispered. 

"I know, I want us to be one. Completely." You respond. "And before you say anything else, just hear me out, please.... I had a lot of time to think and do some soul searching while I was unconscious. I need this. You need this." You say looking into Yoongi's eyes. "I could hear conversations every now and then and I remember hearing someone say you talked to me for three weeks straight. I never heard you. Once we mate completely, I'll always be able to hear you." 

Yoongi felt a mixture of emotions. He was sad that you never heard anything he said to you but he was happy that you wanted to become closer to him. He was reminded of the times he almost gave up, thinking you were never going to come back. Just to also be reminded of when you finally woke up and how he was the first name you called. 

"I want you to always be able to hear me too." Yoongi replies laughing. "I want to hear you say my name over and over and over again." 

"Yoongi" You say with your face heating up and pushing his arm a little.

"Something like that. But more of a moan. Like this 'OH~ Yoongi~'" He says imitating a female moan as best as he could. 

"You still want some? Because you're not acting like you do." You reply. "We don't have to do this." You try to joke. 

Yoongi looks at you smirking. He leans over and kisses your lips immediately asserting dominance as his tongue pushes through your lips; not once asking for permission. He pulls away after a while and he has that same smirk on his face. You whine a little at the separation. 

"It would be a shame to let all this good dick go to waste, but if baby girl thinks she's running things, it just might." Yoongi states looking at your breathless form. 

You don't know when the dominant switch in Yoongi clicked, but it's doing things to you, things you never expected. 

"Rule number one, daddy is always in charge. You do what I say when I say it and how I say it. Rule number two, always call me daddy. Anything else is forbidden and will be punished accordingly. Rule number three, you need to ask daddy to do anything. That means if you need to cum you ask me, if you need to move or see you ask me, if you need to talk you ask me. You ask me to do anything other than breathe, hear, and call me daddy." Yoongi demands in a low and raspy voice.

You look at Yoongi unsure of how to take the info you've been given. When do you ask for permission if you can't talk? None of this makes sense. Even through confusion, you start to feel your core become damp and clench at the promise of what's to come. What has this man done to you?

"We will use the traffic light system. Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. If at any point you feel like it is too much, you say red. I will stop immediately. If you just need a break or to slow down say yellow. Green means all systems go." 

"How do I ask to do something if I can't talk?" You finally ask. 

"Simple, you can always say daddy at any point. How about if you say daddy twice back to back, I'll know you want to ask me something. But if you need to say yellow or red, just say it. Don't wait for me to acknowledge you first. Your safety is more important to me." 

You nod and continue to look at Yoongi. 

"Baby girl, I need for you to strip." Yoongi says. 

"S-S-Strip?" You stutter looking baffled. 

"Don't make me say it again. Strip." Yoongi says using a tone that leaves no room for debate. You slowly start to move off of the bed. Taking of each piece of clothing slowly and trying to cover yourself with your hands as you do.

"Hands down. I want to see you." Yoongi says. His eyes are pointed and the look in his eyes tells you that he's doing his best to keep control over the beast that wants to unleash itself upon your naked form. 

"Now lay on the bed and spread your legs for me. I want to see it." Yoongi says. 

You do as you are told, how ever awkward it feels. He is your Soulmate and you should feel comfortable doing this around him. At least that's what you tell yourself. 

Next thing you know, Yoongi is hovering over you and he's naked too. "When did he get naked?" You ask yourself. 

You can't stop the curiosity that plegues your mind about his size as you take a second to look. "Th-Tha-That's not going to fit." You say before your mind even registers that you've done it. Your face is in complete shock looking at what is supposed to fit inside of you somehow. Once you realize that you've said it out loud you freeze. Body going stiff and you force yourself to look away.

Yoongi is amused by your comment but he has no intention on letting up. He plans on making this the best night of your life. 

"Trust me, you're my mate, it will fit." Yoongi says right before he leans down and kisses you again. This kiss is deep and passionate and helps your body to relax. Once Yoongi realizes that you've relaxed some he starts rubbing his manhood against your core. You weren't expecting it and therefore you are unable to stop the moan that leaves your mouth. 

You're too turned on to be embarrassed by how loud you are. You'll think about that later. Yoongi starts to make his way down your body. Making sure to pay extra attention to every spot that leaves you breathless. He reaches your nipples and begins to twirl his tongue around one of the hardening nubs. He bites gently but firm enough to cause a mixture of pain and pleasure. You can't decide on if you want him to continue his current deed or if you want to pull away. Yoongi brings his free hand to start playing with your other nipple. 

After Yoongi has had his fun with your boobs, he starts a slow pace down south. His kisses getting even hungrier the further down south he moves. He stops just barely above your core. 

"Hands up baby girl." He says. Without thinking twice your hands are in the air. He gets up from the bed and pushes a button on the wall that you didn't know was there. You start to hear something move but it's too dark for you to know what it is. 

You feel Yoongi grab your hands and the next thing you know you feel something slip sound them and then it pulls up slightly. Becoming more tight around your wrists until you can't move your arms. Then you figure it out... he tied you up. 

Yoongi comes back to where he was previously and begins kissing your body again. He makes sure to spread your legs a little bit more as he continues moving down. 

Suddenly he removes himself again from your body just to place his face against your core and give it a long passionate kiss. Your mind goes blank and you can't help screaming his name. 

"Yoongi!" You yell breathing hard. "Wrong answer princess." Yoongi says before you feel 5 hard swats on the outside of your thighs. "I was nice this time. Don't make me have to punish you again." Yoongi adds. 

Yoongi goes back to eating you out like there's no tomorrow. You find yourself being unable to lower the sound some of the moans that leave your mouth. The next thing you know your saying "Daddy please" and you don't even know what your asking for. All you know is you want more of whatever he's doing to your body. 

Next Yoongi starts adding fingers as he continues devouring your core. At first is uncomfortable but eventually it starts to feel good and by the time he's added a second finger, you're practically shaking. One particularly hard suck in the right place sends you over the edge and you end up coming without even knowing it was about to happen. You scream loudly as your body erupts into spasms. 

There's a knock on the door shortly after you finish coming down from your high.

"I'm happy y'all are finally going to be fully mated but could y'all keep it down a little. Some people are trying to sleep." Namjoon asks through the door. "We will, sorry about that." Yoongi responds. Well, if that's not embarrassing, you don't know what is. The mood is completely gone now. 

"Bad girl." Yoongi says. Next thing you know Yoongi picks you up and places you on your stomach. The ropes still around your wrists. "What did you do wrong?" He asks. 

"I came without permission." You reply trying to bury yourself in the bed. "And what else?" He asks. "I was too loud." You add. "For the rest of the night you won't make a sound and you get 30 swats." Yoongi states. 

Yoongi begins punishment and at around swat 11 you lose it. He keeps reminding you that you're a bad girl and how you deserve this. It reminds you of being with your foster parents again. When they would beat you and tell you that you deserved it for exiting. You're crying and you want this to stop. Your bottom hurts and he continues to hit the same spot over and over again. At swat 20 you begin hyperventilating. 

"R-Red!" You barely get out but you keep repeating it. "Red! Red! Stop! Red!" 

Yoongi stops immediately and slowly turns you over so now you're on your back. He turns on a soft light and goes back to you. Cradling you and kissing you until your sobs die down. Once you calm down, Yoongi undoes the rope at your wrists. 

"I'm sorry." Yoongi says and you can see he looks as if he's been crying as well. "I was too rough. We haven't even talked about limits or anything. I'm sorry." Yoongi adds looking down but not at you. 

You feel sorry. How was he supposed to know this reminded you of when you used to get abused. At least he listened when you told him to stop. "Yoongi, I still want to go all the way with you but can we not use the ropes and the other stuff?" You ask. "Anything you want baby girl but we are going to talk about this later." He replies. 

After a few moments, the two of you go back to kissing passionately again. The next thing you notice, Yoongi is between your legs and he is preparing to enter you. Once he enters you it hurts like hell. But you notice something. The mark on his rib and hand is glowing. And so are the marks on you. 

The marks on your body are releasing a warm fluid that’s expanding through your body quickly. It’s heating up the faster it travels and it’s overwhelming. Yoongi keeps thrusting into you earnestly and you start to see white. The feeling of from the mark on your rib and hand plus Yoongi are causing you to become overstimulated. 

 

The white fills your vision completely and you blink. When you open your eyes you see Yoongi next to you, snuggled up. He’s holding you tight and he smells like your favorite body was for men. You snuggle up closer to him and allow yourself to go back to sleep. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: sorry if it’s shitty. Writing smut Ian really my thing but I gave it a try lol


	18. Chapter 17

You wake up and decide to stretch. You're startled a little bit because of a firm yet warm hold around your waist. Then you remember last night. You and Yoongi, Yoongi and you... you're fully mated now. 

And your brothers heard you. 

OMG!!! Your brothers heard you!!! You'll never be able to look them in the eyes ever again. It's bad enough that you met them just recently but now they heard you having sex. For the first time at that!! OMG!!!! You'll just lay in the bed for the rest of your life. In fact, the bed should just swallow you whole. 

You turn around in Yoongi's hold and look at his sleeping form. He's so gorgeous. How did you ever get so lucky to be with him? You take more time to look at the features on his face. His lips are just begging to have yours on them. So, without much debate, you allow the urge to kiss him take over. His lips are just as soft as your remember. 

You feel him smile against your lips. "I could get used to waking up like this." Your eyes open wide in surprise. "You're supposed to be asleep." You say pouting. 

"And what, miss you kissing me? I think not. It's for the best that I'm awake." Your soulmate replies. "Come on, its time to get up so we can eat and head to my, our kingdom." 

"No." You say diving further into the bed and boxing the covers around you like some sort of blanket fort. "Y/N, get up. We don't have all day." Yoongi says. 

How does he not remember the embarrassing moment from last night. How can he just walk outside like nothing happened. They know something happened. They heard that something happening and even sent someone to communicate that they know. So, no... you will not go. 

"No." You simply respond again. Yoongi looks at the lump that is you under the blankets and shakes his head. "Why won't you go?" He asks rubbing the top of the lump that just so happens to be your back. 

Again you question yourself, how does he not remember? "They... they heard us last night. I'm just going to live the rest of my life in this room." You answer. "You are so dramatic. I'm pretty sure they don't even care. It was bound to happen and they know it. If they have a problem with it then they can deal with me." Yoongi says in a voice that is so over this situation. 

He doesn't regret y'alls first night together and he doesn't want you to regret it either. Yea sure, it didn't go as smoothly as he would have liked it to go but y'all are officially mated now. You are his and he will be damned if he lets his brothers and brother-in-laws take that from him. So they heard a little bit of what happened last night. At least they can hear. 

"Dramatic or not, I'm not leaving this bed." You reply. "Then I guess I'm not leaving either." He states as he gets back into the bed while pulling you from your fortress of blankets and onto his lap.

Knock knock

"Oh shit! Someone's at the door. Yoongi let me go." You say in a desperate attempt to hide yourself again. "Only if you kiss me." Yoongi replies. "Seriously we don't have time-" you start to say. 

Knock knock

"I hope you know I can hear you." Jungkook says from behind the door. 

"I hope you know I don't care." Yoongi says back to his little brother. "My mates is being selfish and as a result, we've decided we're never ever leaving this room." 

"But we're hungry!! Yoongi you don't have food and we are about to starve!!" The youngest brother responds in a whining voice. 

"See, now our brothers will starve all because you don't want to leave this room or see them." Yoongi says teasingly. 

"Y/N, Y-you don't want to see us?" Jungkook asks loud and sounding hurt.

"Who doesn't want to see us?" Jin approaches the door and asks.

"Y/N..."Jungkook responds pouting with his head down. 

"I'll have none of that." Jin says barging into the room. He walks in and sees you wrapped in blankets on Yoongi's lap attempting to escape. "What's going on here?" Jin asks. 

"My little Y/N is embarrassed and is refusing to leave the room." Yoongi states. 

"Why is she embarrassed?" Jin questions.

"Because y'all heard us being intimate last night." Yoongi responds proudly and with a teasing smirk on his face. 

"Well... no one wants to hear their sister doing that... but it's natural and necessary for our existence." Jin reasons trying to make the situation better. 

Oh shit, you thought. At this point you couldn't remember if Yoongi used protection or not. And you aren't trying to have his children any time soon. Especially when there's about to be a war. The mere thought of possibly being pregnant was making you terrified. 

"We... I need to go to the store." You state not making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I'll go with you and get us some food." Jin replies. "I need to go alone." You answer. "Over my dead body! Like hell im letting you go anywhere alone." Yoongi interjects. 

“Last time I checked I didn’t ask for your permission.” You said in a matter of fact way. You stood up from the bed and went to go put on clothes. 

“While I do think my brother is a tad bit overprotective, I side with him on this. You can’t go out by yourself.” Jungkook chimed. “It’s not safe.”

You didn’t respond. You just finished getting dressed. You’ve got to go and buy a plan b pill and take it. You don’t want your brothers or soulmate to know about it because that’s a conversation you’re not willing to have at this moment. You’re not ready to be a mother. 

••••••••••••  
Well! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed the update :)


	19. Chapter 18

You left with out a single word. You just slipped out. Yoongi and your brothers are going to be pissed once they find out you actually left by yourself but this is something you need to do. You're not ready to be a mother. 

You make it to the store in roughly fifteen minutes. You proceed to pick up groceries for the boys and then you head to the pharmacy. You request plan b and pay for it and all of your groceries there. 

As you leave the store your mark starts to sting and your heart starts to race. Either Yoongi just found out you left or he is in big trouble right now. You stop to take take the pill and run home with the rest of your groceries. The last thing you want is for a child to be born into this cruel universe before you are ready for such responsibility. 

As you make it to the house, you notice something doesn't feel right. You can't put your finger on it but the feel is very eerie. Suffocating almost. 

You set the groceries down between two bushes and slowly make your way to monitor the perimeter. Because after all of this is finished you plan to eat your groceries. They are too precious to get caught in the line of fire. 

You notice the back door is unhinged and was forced shut. Whatever is in that house forced it's way in. 

Suddenly you hear Yoongi speak to you in your mind. 

"Y/N, don't do anything stupid. We are out numbered right now. For once I'm glad you didn't listen to me and left on your own. But don’t think you’re off the hook young lady. The soldiers here are from your dads kingdom." Yoongi says. "They're looking for you." 

"M-my dad wants me dead too? Great. Just great. It's not like I asked to be born or anything." You says in a bitterly sarcastic way. 

"They've even tied up your brothers. What ever you do just stay away for a while. Until I tell you to come back." Yoongi pleads.

Well what if you don’t want to? What if you don’t want to stay away. I mean, they’re here for you, why don’t you just give them what they want? You’re tired of everyone fighting your battles for you. It shouldn’t be this way. 

The love goddess said that you were here for a reason. Are you going to just let these people try to hinder that? You don’t think so. It’s time to do what they would do for you. It’s time to fight. 

As you try to think of a plan you hear heavy foot steps coming near you. It sounds like a pack of foot steps. Whoever they are they’re running. 

All of a sudden Yoongi’s voice appears in your thoughts. “Y/N, RUN!!!! They know you’re here and they’re coming after you!” He says. With little time to spare you look back towards where you hear the sound coming from and you feel your body heat up. 

The heat consumes your whole being even down to the ends of your hair. You feel comfortable and rooted. You make no attempt to move. The men come run big past you and stop. 

“I could have sworn she was here!” One of the men says. 

“Yes, I can still smell her. She couldn’t have gone far!” Another one shouts. 

This is weird because you are in fact right there. How can they not see you? You hold out your hands and realize that you are in fact invisible. 

A mischievous smile creeps on to your features. Oh, do these fools have something in store for them. 

 

Short chapter I know but I’ll make it up in the next chapter. Thanks for your support!


End file.
